¿Qué pasó con nuestra historia de amor?
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Kidou le propuso Matrimonio a Touko después de muchos años de ser novios, él estaba listo para dar ese paso tan importante ¿Cúal será la respuesta de Touko?
1. ¿Miedo al matrimonio?

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, son propiedad del Level-5**_

_**Así mismo como que algunas frases usadas en parte de la historia no me pertenecen.**_

_**Esta historia la había empezado a escribir hace dos años atrás y me había bloqueado hasta ahora que fue que escuché unas canciones que concordaban con la historia.**_

_**Mientras buscaba una imagen en particular, me encontré algo en pixiv, ¿KidouxTouko TsunamixTouko? pero no la cabeza me explotó cuando vi un TsunamixKidou ALV**_

_**Ver. 1.0**_

* * *

**¿Qué pasó con nuestra historia de amor?**

* * *

**Pov de Touko**

Yuuto y yo habíamos terminado, bueno mejor dicho fui yo quien terminó con él, aún lo seguía amando, pero yo no estaba lista para lo que él quería proponerme. Realmente no sé cómo tuve el valor de salir corriendo de su auto y dejarlo plantado, como si no me importaran sus sentimientos, claro que me importaban.

Corrí con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos, cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos quité mis zapatos quedando descalza, tomé asiento en una banca y acaricié mis pies, me dolían, correr con tacones no es nada cómodo. Aún estaba pensando en él y me dolía, ¿cuánto más a él?

La noche estaba fría, tomé un taxi, cuando llegué a mi casa lo primero que hice fue subir las escaleras ignorando a mi padre, que en ese momento me preguntó "¿hija cómo te fue?" pero pasé de contarle los detalles. Me encerré en mi habitación, tiré mi bolso a un lado de la cama tomé mi teléfono y le marqué a mi mejor amiga.

\- Rika... le terminé a Yuuto. - Los reclamos por parte de ella no se hicieron esperar... él es la persona más buena que pudiese haber... pero no estaba lista.

Como Rika siempre dijo, "tal vez deberías de hablar con él y decirle lo que piensas acerca del matrimonio en estos momentos."

Pero nunca tuve el valor de decir que yo quería disfrutar antes de dejar mi libertad y ser una mujer casada, quizás ama de casa y cuidar de mis hijos. Eso aún no estaba en mis planes y Kidou Yuuto quería dar el siguiente paso.

-Pienso comenzar de nuevo...- le dije a mi amiga y le cerré.

No sé cuándo me dormí, pensando en él casi hasta gastar mis energías y caer rendida. La luz del sol pegó en mis ojos y desperté, me sentía destrozada, me levanté ¿debía olvidarlo? ¿solo por mi capricho dejaría ir a la persona que más amaba? siempre fui algo impulsiva, Yuuto por su parte analizaba la situación antes de actuar, era una persona seria y firme. Yo una dama, educada, pero queriendo disfrutar de la vida con él. Pero al parecer no compartimos los mismos pensamientos.

Pasaron los días y yo seguía deprimida, hasta que di el primer paso, un viaje para olvidar. Preparé mis cosas, me despedí de mi padre y me fui de casa, un buen lugar Okinawa. Sinceramente no sabía a donde ir cuando toqué tierra, estaba perdida y no había hecho reservación en algún alojamiento. Me detuve a comprar una bebida y descansar, suspiré pensando a donde iría.

Justo delante de mí sentí como alguien se puso en frente haciendo sombra y levanté mi cabeza, lo conocía.

\- ¡Tsunami! - dije alegre- ¡eres mi salvación!

\- Hola, cuanto tiempo Zaizen... Y ¿qué haces por acá?

\- Como puedes ver estoy en busca de un poco de libertad, diversión. Oye y ¿no conoces algún buen alojamiento por estos lados?

\- Pues si quieres puedes venir conmigo, dirijo un pequeño hotel, no está lejos y como veo que no conoces a nadie y estás algo perdida...

\- Bueno sería maravilloso. - dije y tomé mis cosas para ir con Tsunami, aunque él luego se ofreció a llevar mi maleta.

La brisa era agradable, el olor salado del mar, la hermosa vista y las gaviotas sobre nuestras cabezas. Una vez llegamos al hospedaje que él administraba y del cual era dueño, pude estar más tranquila ya que pensé en liarme un rato buscando un lugar donde pasar unos días. Pero por suerte me encontré con mi amigo o más bien él me encontró.

No era un lugar muy grande, ni tampoco muy pequeño, a mi parecer acogedor, terminé de registrarme y Tsunami me acompañó a mi habitación; lo último que dijo fue "Nos vemos en la cena y disfruta tu estancia."

Acomodé mis cosas en el armario, era una habitación mediana, no había mucho, unos cojines y una mesa, mi futón y almohada guardados, una ventana dando vista a la playa, tomé un cojín y lo acerqué a la mesa, me senté con mi teléfono móvil y vi tantos mensajes de Yuuto queriendo una respuesta, llamadas perdidas, estos últimos días han sido terribles para ambos. Pero es mejor así... supongo.

En una mesita se encontraba el teléfono de servicio a la habitación y una guía o menú, ella miró la habitación y el gran potencial que se le podía sacar.

**Pov Normal**

Touko se levantó y salió de la habitación y poder relajarse, Tsunami estaba atendiendo a unos huéspedes. Éste la miró. - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Pues quizás pueda ayudarte un poco con este lugar.

\- ¿Cómo crees? Para eso tengo al personal.

\- Si, pero eres mi amigo y quiero ayudar.

\- Venga tu solo ve a disfrutar de las olas del mar, luego voy contigo.

Touko no tuvo más opción que ir a la playa y sentarse en una silla, suspiró al verse ahí no poder compartirlo con Kidou. Meditó y en serio que necesitaba el consejo de alguien. Al rato Tsunami se sentó junto. - ¿Qué te trae por este lugar?

\- Bueno, eso mismo me estoy preguntando, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando terminé con Yuuto.

\- Así que por eso estás aquí, huyendo en vez de enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Qué le digo? soy una tonta, creo que le estoy huyendo al matrimonio y eso me aleja de Yuuto.

\- ¿Te pusiste a pensar en hablarlo con él? Digo él tiene derecho a saber lo que sientes.

\- Si, tú y Rika tienen razón, tengo que decirle. Creo que aún puedo solucionarlo, Tsunami, gracias.

\- Pues suerte.

Touko se levanta y va directo a su habitación y toma el móvil para marcarle a Kidou.

Él castaño estaba encerrado en su habitación recostado en la cama, escuchó su móvil y al ver que era Touko lo tomó rápidamente.

\- Yuuto ¿podemos hablar?

\- Bueno, es lo que he esperado este tiempo, una explicación.

\- Es que yo... tú quieres formalizar todo y yo aún no quiero, lo pensé y aún te sigo queriendo fui una tonta aquella noche, ¿me perdonas?

\- Touko, claro que te perdono, solo que me siento destrozado y tú desapareces, no me das explicaciones y pues me deshice del anillo. Creo que será bueno tomarnos un tiempo. - dijo él con una voz quebrada.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te escucho muy mal, Yuuto.

\- Tengo que pensar, adiós. - Kidou cerró la llamada, solo se puso a hablar consigo mismo y trató de que responder a la pregunta de Touko "¿estás bien?" – No estoy bien, ¿cómo pudiste? Solo diste media vuelta y te fuiste, tú no sufriste por lo que me hiciste, creí que después de un tiempo estaría bien, pero estoy sumido en la tristeza, todos nuestros recuerdos juntos se desvanecen así sin más.

Touko bajó el teléfono y comenzó a llorar. – No es tan sencillo vivir sintiendo este dolor, te extraño tanto, no sé qué haré si te llego a perder.

Tsunami entró a la habitación y la abrazó. – Juntos se hubieran divertido en grande, no tenías que huir del matrimonio.

\- Lo sé, quería solucionarlo, pero me ha dicho que nos tomemos un tiempo. Aún lo amo demasiado.

\- Te propongo que te quedes y te relajes un tiempo, cuando sea el momento verán si lo resuelven. Ahora llora y saca todo lo malo, la tristeza que llevas dentro.

Ella se aferró a la playera de Tsunami y lloró con sus fuerzas, él solo acarició sus cabellos y dejó que se desahogara. Sabía que necesitaría del apoyo incondicional de un amigo. Pasó un rato y ella fue calmándose y secó sus lágrimas con sus manos.

\- Lo siento, ¿luzco fea?

\- No, solo estás triste, venga te dejo que descanses yo iré a atender a los huéspedes un rato, si necesitas algo llamas por la línea.

\- Bueno y gracias.

Al momento en que Tsunami abandonó la habitación ella se asomó por el balcón a contemplar las olas del mar, aquel pacífico lugar y su fresca brisa.

\- A Tsunami le convendría una ayuda con este sitio y yo me encargaré de hacerle una propuesta. – miró sus cosas. – bueno ¿y el baño?

Ella tomó una guía del hotel y vio la ubicación de los baños, salió y fue al final del pasillo donde estaban así que entró a refrescarse un poco. Luego bajó y fue al restaurante del lugar, ahí estaba Tsunami con un hombre que lo ayudaba en la cocina, ella tomó asiento en la barra y miró el menú, querían tomar algún batido refrescante.

\- Veo que quieres algo, ¿qué te puedo preparar?

\- Pues veamos...- Touko miró las diferentes frutas y recordó a sus amigas y los sabores que les gustaba, Natsumi seguro pediría un refresco de kiwi, Aki uno de uvas, Haruna uno de Naranja y con un poco de colorante azul para hacerlo especial, Fuyuka uno de sandía, Rika uno de fresa y ella uno- Un batido de piña, por favor.

\- Esta te la invito yo.

\- No, Tsunami yo no puedo aceptarlo así.

\- Eres mi amiga y va por cortesía de la casa y yo. - Tsunami tomó una piña y se tomó el tiempo para preparar el batido para ella, lo sirvió en una copa y adornó para hacerlo tropical, se lo dejó en la barra. – que lo disfrutes.

\- Gracias. – Touko empieza a beber y a su lado había una radio portátil, abre los ojos repentinamente tras escuchar a las reinas del verano, así que le alza tantito para escuchar a Red Velvet y la canción Red Flavor, así con escucharlas y beber su batido se le iba la calor que sentía.

Touko solo escuchó hasta que acabó la canción, luego le agradeció nuevamente a Tsunami, fue directo a su pieza a descansar, para cuando fueron las cinco y media, ella bajó con un vestido corto en amarillo claro, fue a fuera a ver el atardecer. Su hermoso rostro reflejaba melancolía y tristeza, mientras estaba recostada del barandal del hotel mientras miraba el bello atardecer que se reflejaba detrás del mar, jugaba con una flor de hibisco rosada pensativa.

\- Aún te amo Yuuto, tengo miedo de perderte o que no me vuelvas a hablar, yo por ser inmadura y no hablarte de lo que sentía.

Tsunami al verla un poco solitaria admirando el atardecer se acerca. – Hola... ¿disfrutando de la vista?

\- Hola Tsunami, pues si, hace que piense tantas cosas este atardecer.

\- Y ni se diga que hace que tu luzcas maravillosa.

\- Gracias, será porque me puse este vestido amarillo, hace que yo sea parte de la puesta de sol. Es uno de mis colores favoritos.

\- Ya veo. – se apoyó del barandal al igual que ella. – Kidou y tú se arreglarán, ya lo verás.

\- Eso espero, no soportaría que me cambie por otra que si esté dispuesta a contraer matrimonio. Es que conozco a toda las mujeres ricas que sueñan con comprometerse con él, fui una tonta te lo juro.

\- Vamos, relájate, Kidou no se casaría con una desconocida, además él te conoce desde hace mucho y pues lo veo difícil así que no preocupes tu mente.

\- Oye y estuve pensando, somos amigos tu y yo, quería proponerte algo para hacer que crezca tu hotel, podemos ser socios.

\- Te escucho, suena interesante eso.

Touko y Tsunami fueron a las mesas que había cerca con vistas a la playa y el mar, para hablar de inversiones, ser socios y trabajar juntos. Él aceptó y juntos levantarían el sitio.

Al día siguiente, ella se despertó y se estiró, pronto fue al baño a arreglarse ya que tenía asuntos que resolver, después fue a desayunar, se sentó en la barra junto a otras dos personas que estaban ahí.

\- Buenos días- dijo, su saludo le fue devuelto por los cercanos y Tsunami que estaba atendiendo a todos. Ella tomó el menú y pidió algo ligero y un poco de jugo de naranja, al rato fue a su pieza e hizo una llamada para que comenzaran con las reformas del sitio.

En una semana comenzaría todo, el primer arreglo a las instalaciones ahora habría camas en vez de futones, baños en las habitaciones para dos, nuevas pinturas y decoraciones con estilos de sirenas.

En la tarde Tsunami acostumbraba a salir en su jeep azul a surfear, así que Touko se acercó para ir y acompañarlo.

\- Quiero que me enseñes a surfear.

\- Nena, ya te digo que no es algo que se aprenda hoy.

\- Puedo intentarlo, además me aburro sin hacer nada.

\- Bueno, llevaré una tabla extra. – fue al almacén donde tenía una gran variedad y ella escogió una en color rosa y azul verdoso, Tsunami la aseguró y ambos se fueron al lugar donde él acostumbraba a ir ya que había buenas olas que montar.

Touko llevaba sus cosas más esenciales para la playa, hablaron en el trayecto sobre las reformas, así que el decidió en ese momento que se tomaría un descanso y cerraría el lugar. Su personal se tomaría vacaciones.

Al llegar por fin ambos bajan y ella respira hondo- ¡Vaya, esto si es vida! Luego comienza a desvestirse y hace que el peli rosa se sonroje un poco por tal acción. Traía consigo un bello bañador entero, pero su espalda estaba al descubierto. – Bueno instructor enséñeme.

Ambos tomaron sus tablas y él le iba explicando, aunque notó como rápidamente le iba tomando el paso, solo faltaba el equilibrio y ya estaba.

\- Vaya, vaya no sabía que eras una pequeña sirena en potencia.

\- Soy buena para esto, no pensé en tomarle el ritmo tan rápido. – sonrió triunfante y con una mirada algo retadora.

Luego de un rato decidieron descansar, tender las toallas y enterrar las tablas sobre la arena. Ella solo miró al mar y sus inmensas olas, Tsunami se echó a tomar una siesta. Ella solo observó el cielo, pensó en que primeramente se había interesado por Tsunami cuando fue era más jovencita, él era muy despreocupado muchas veces y poco se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, poco a poco lo fue olvidando y Kidou y ella comenzaron a salir, ambos estaban muy enamorados.

Durante su época universitaria ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma. Solo fue esa única vez ya que sintieron culpa al no haberse casado aún, pero fue mágico todo, algo maravilloso, ese motivo hizo que él quisiera comprometerse, solo que esta vez ella sentiría miedo a casarse pronto y arruinara todo lo que por años construyeron.

Ahí estaba derramando nuevamente lágrimas, aún sentía algo muy fuerte por él y de una forma u otra se reuniría con él y lo solucionaría.

Luego de un rato Tsunami despertó, dirigió su mirada a Touko que se terminaba de vestir, se levantó y de inmediato fue a poner las tablas en el vehículo, el lugar estaba llenándose de personas, así que fue a por unas bebidas a unas máquinas para antes de irse. Cuando se disponía a ir con Touko se encuentra a un vendedor de objetos artesanales muy bonitos, miró una hermosa tobillera de conchitas y pensó en subirle los ánimos a su amiga y le compró una.

Se acercó y le entregó su bebida. - Tengo algo más para ti. – sonrió y la hizo sentarse en el vehículo.

\- ¿Qué es? - dijo, él solo se arrodilló e hizo que apoyara el pie derecho sobre su rodilla, en lo que él le ponía la tobillera, ella solo se sonrojó.

\- Un pequeño presente por pasar esta tarde conmigo.

\- Pues muchas gracias.

Retomaron nuevamente el viaje al hotel, ella fue a su habitación al igual que él fue a la suya ya que tenía que cambiarse para seguir atendiendo a los huéspedes.

Touko luego publicó una foto de su nueva tobillera, cosa que Rika como su mejor amiga era la primera en querer saber de ella así que vio la imagen, sus ojos se abrieron al ver la ubicación de la foto.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Así que corriste a los brazos de tu primer amor ¿eh? Creo que Kidou no se puede enterar de esto, aunque conociéndolo seguro ya habrá visto la foto y la ubicación de donde se encuentra Touko. – Rika solo esperaría a ver que más cosas publicaba su amiga.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo casi dos semanas después de que se empezaron las reformas en aquel hotel, un arquitecto se había encargado de hacer nuevos diseños, apenas era el principio, el nuevo tapizado de las paredes, madera pulida y brillante, alfombras muy elegantes.

Ella posteaba fotos de las reformas en progreso, algunas de ella en la playa, mientras muchas personas ya habían visto las publicaciones Kidou todavía ignoraba el paradero de Touko, la extrañaba así que disidió arreglar las cosas de una vez, fue a la Mansión y preguntó al padre donde estaba.

\- Kidou, mi hija un día agarró sus cosas y se fue, solo he recibido unas cuantas llamadas.

\- Yo quiero hablar con ella, dígame en donde está para ir a buscarla.

\- Pues está en Okinawa.

\- ¿Okinawa? Bueno ya iré allá a buscarla.

Kidou salió de aquella mansión muy pensativo ya que amigos en Okinawa tenía un montón, pero resaltaba del resto Tsunami, se negaba a creer que estuviesen juntos. Pronto se daría cuenta de que sus amigos empezaban los rumores sobre ellos dos, hasta que su hermana preguntó.

\- ¿Es que no has visto las fotos que publicó? – Haruna estaba seria y muy triste por la situación que pasaba su hermano.

\- Debe de haber un error, ¿ella y él?

Haruna le mostró las fotos en las que aparecía muy alegre, como si lo hubiese superado en ese tiempo separados. No se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil, sabía a donde ir por ella, así que encargó un ramo de rosas rojas. Le marcó a Touko para avisarle que iría a resolver todo con ella.

Touko muy feliz lo esperaría, ninguno de los dos mencionó lo de Tsunami.- Espero que me acepte nuevamente a su lado lo extraño tanto.- gritó emocionada.

\- Vamos, te dije que se resolvería.

Kidou al día siguiente pasó a la floristería por el ramo de flores y tocó el timbre ya que el mostrador estaba vacío y no había nadie que atendiera, estaba un poco apresurado.

\- Bienvenido, lamento la tardanza- dijo una chica con una gorra en la cabeza. - ¿Usted es...?

\- Kidou, llamé ayer para encargar un ramo de rosas.

\- En seguida se las tendré listas. - La chica se va atrás a buscar las rosas y hacer el arreglo, para preservarlas las metió en un contenedor especial de cristal irrompible que preservarían a las flores hasta llegar a su destino. - Aquí está y esta es su factura.

El entrega su tarjeta crédito y ella hace la transacción.

\- Ha quedado hermoso.

\- No por gusto somos los mejores en la ciudad, seguro a su novia le gusta mucho.

\- Espero que si, quiero que vuelva a mi lado.

\- Ah bueno, buena suerte.

\- Gracias, creo que la necesitaré. - el toma de vuelta su tarjeta y la guarda, lleva todo consigo en su auto.

Tomó el ferri y solo se puso a pensar en los rumores que corrían sobre ella y su "nuevo" amor, que estaba mejor. Kidou no sabía que pensar- Touko, no me esperaba escuchar de ti jamás, ¿entonces me olvidaste al fin? Es tan difícil de creer.

Luego recibió un mensaje de Touko, que en cuanto llegara al hotel fuera a la habitación 25, el viaje fue largo, pero por fin pudo llegar.

Touko se arregló y bajó ya que llegaría al hotel en media hora. – Espero que lo resolvamos. – se dijo a sí misma, fue a tomar un poco de aire ya que con tanta remodelación y ruido la tenían algo estresada.

Tsunami al verla tan intranquila le ofreció algo de tomar. - Toma y cálmate.

\- Llegará en poco tiempo y estoy ansiosa de que estemos juntos. Y he pasado este tiempo muy tranquila gracias a ti. Me he divertido tanto que mis preocupaciones casi se disipan de mi mente. - Lo que ambos no sabían es que Kidou acababa de llegar y se dirigía a buscarla- Tsunami otra ves gracias por tu amabilidad y comprensión.

\- Es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?

Ella se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, para posteriormente darle un abrazo y que él correspondiera, solo escuchan el sonido de unas rosas cayendo al suelo, ellos miraron en dirección de donde provenía y ahí estaba Kidou enojado, sentía rabia y decepción de lo que acababa de ver con sus ojos.


	2. Fin de la relación, inicio de otra

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, son propiedad del Level-5**_

_**Así mismo como que algunas frases usadas en parte de la historia no me pertenecen. Adaptación al esp. de la canción Rumor de K.A.R.D por Ana González.**_

_**Ver. 1.0**_

* * *

**¿Qué pasó con nuestra historia de amor? parte 2**

* * *

**_Previamente_**

Ella se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, para posteriormente darle un abrazo y que él correspondiera, solo escuchan el sonido de unas rosas cayendo al suelo, ellos miraron en dirección de donde provenía y ahí estaba Kidou enojado, sentía rabia y decepción de lo que acababa de ver con sus ojos.

* * *

Rápidamente ambos se apartaron. - Así que era cierto lo que decían, no lo quería creer, es que tu no has sufrido por todo lo que me hiciste, hoy me sorprende lo tonto que he llegado a ser. – Kidou sonrió dolido. – Creí que después de un tiempo estaría bien, pero te miro y estoy fuera de mi otra vez, esto es absurdo, me engañaste, tú no eres tal y como yo te pensé.

\- Yuuto… no es así.

\- Si Kidou, no malinterpretes las cosas.

\- Vaya, pues parece que la pasaste muy bien, te divertiste ¿verdad? ¿no es eso lo que querías? Por eso me rechazaste… Yo te amé como a nadie en este mundo.

\- Hablen las cosas, yo los dejo. - Tsunami se fue a otro sitio.

\- Yo te sigo amando y mucho.

\- No lo parece, sabes qué, supongo que tomarnos este tiempo hizo que aclaráramos las cosas, estaré bien, no era secreto de que tú gustabas de Tsunami.

\- Pero Yuuto yo aún te amo, pero si eso deseas está bien, será bueno para los dos, supongo… pero si encuentras a alguien yo rezaré para que les vaya bien y su relación dure más que la nuestra.

\- Disfruta tu libertad, es lo que querías ¿no es así?

\- Si, pero de otra manera. Lamento hacer que vinieras hasta acá, me quedaré aquí, espero que el tiempo sane tu corazón.

\- Hasta pronto.

Kidou se despidió no quiso mirarla más pues ella notaría sus lágrimas, además Touko lo estaba dejando ir, sería difícil comenzar nuevamente y tratar de conocer a mujeres, ya que a Touko la conocía a la perfección, habían pasado momentos difíciles y otros alegres juntos.

Touko no lloró, tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba, lo amaba, pero ya había dado ese torpe paso en su vida, romperle por un capricho de querer disfrutar antes de atarse con alguien. Tsunami llegó y puso una mano en el hombro de ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Ella apoyó su mano sobre la de él. – No, no lo estoy, pero espero estar bien, pero me preocupa él ¿Qué tal si intenta quitarse la vida? No lo conoces… sería capaz.

\- Esperemos que no.

Kidou estaba destrozado nuevamente, sus últimas esperanzas se esfumaron, en el ferry unas horas más tarde solo pensó. - Mujeres en este mundo hay, pero ninguna como ella, con ese carácter único, hermosa, con talento para el futbol, enérgica, amable, dulce. Solo el tiempo dirá si hice lo correcto.

Touko había tomado las rosas, estaban casi intactas, quería estar a solas así que caminó hasta llegar a un acantilado y tomó asiento en el borde, Tsunami venía con regularidad a ese sitio a pensar y era perfecto para encontrar la paz, dejó escapar lágrimas que volaban con el viento y brillaban como pequeños diamantes por la luz del sol.

Abrazó aquellas rosas y desató aquel moño de color rojo que las mantenía unidas, una a una dejó caer, con eso esperaba que la tranquilidad llegara, lo extrañaría demasiado. Y esperaba que encontrara a otra que por lo menos lo llegara a amar como ella lo hizo todos estos años.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, por lo menos se mantenía distraída mientras sucedían las remodelaciones ya que ella se había dado con la labor de conseguir los muebles de la línea sirenas y la construcción de nuevas habitaciones de lujo para el lugar, para pasar el tiempo ella y Tsunami iban a cierta hora a surfear las grandes olas, había aprendido a dominarlas.

Ambos descansaban en la arena con las toallas tendidas. – Vaya, has aprendido muy rápido.

\- No te niego que al principio iba a darme por vencida, pero pronto descubrí que era fantástico esa sensación, estar parada sobre la tabla y deslizarme de esa forma sobre el agua.

\- Además luces muy bien en bañador. - eso lo dijo sin pensar y fue algo incómodo para él, tomó su bebida para tratar de cambiar de tema de algún modo.

\- Pues gracias, me sienta muy bien este ambiente, he disfrutado mucho este tiempo estando acá.

Los dos tenían muy claro que una ruptura tardaba en sanar y ser superado, pero Touko por lo menos quería darle una oportunidad a Tsunami.

* * *

Pasó un tiempo ella aún seguía ahí, las puertas del nuevo Hotel fueron reabiertas al público, ya para la semana estaban recibiendo a huéspedes que quedaron fascinados con el nuevo lugar, los muebles, el servicio ya que tanto como el personal que estuvo desde antes y los que contrató Touko atendían muy amablemente y hacían muy bien la labor.

En cuanto a las habitaciones Touko tenía nuevas cosas en la suya, una cama digna de una princesa y Tsunami también cambió un poco la suya, él volvía a ofrecer sus clases de surf.

Touko aquella mañana bajó las escaleras y mientras Tsunami estaba sirviendo unas bebidas a unas personas ella toma las llaves del jeep que colgaban cerca de la puerta de cocina.

\- Buenos días… tomaré esto prestado. ¿Sí? Nos vemos más tarde.

\- Bueno que te vaya bien. Ten cuidado.

\- De acuerdo, bye.

Tsunami solo negó con la cabeza. – Esta chica siempre anda con prisas.

Touko recorrió las calles hasta llegar a las tiendas más importantes de la isla, se bajó y fue con calma a la primera tienda, se midió mucha ropa con la ayuda de una asesora de moda del lugar, luego pagó con su tarjeta y así fue de tienda en tienda y pasando sus tarjetas.

Mucho rato después volvió al hotel y tuvieron que ayudarla a bajar todas sus bolsas. Tsunami se acercó. – Vaya te has traído todo el centro comercial.

\- Ja ja, pues sí, era necesario, he visto tantas cosas muy lindas y no me he resistido.

Touko subió con todas sus cosas y los ayudantes para dicha tarea, se pasó un montón de tiempo ordenando su nuevo guardarropa, tan amplio que solo tenía lo que había empacado de su casa y ahora lo estaba llenando, al rato bajó hambrienta y que por hacer eso no comió horas antes, Tsunami y el chef le hicieron su comida, ella mientras esperaba se puso a ver la tele del restaurante, justo pasaban un video que era uno de sus favoritos ella sonrió al ver a las cinco Idols cantando y bailando con un dulce, pegajoso y refrescante tema llamado Power up!

\- ¡Seulgi unnie! dijo Touko al verla ya que la admiraba mucho.

* * *

Para la tarde ella se había puesto un hermoso vestido de color violeta claro, con una cinta color amarillo pastel que adornaba su cintura, pidió a Tsunami recorrer la playa.

Él accedió además el atardecer en Okinawa era muy hermoso, un paradisiaco lugar, caminaron por la playa, ella se quitó sus sandalias y fue a sentir como el agua acariciaba sus pies, respiró profundo. – El aire de este lugar es puro.

\- Tienes razón, muy diferente a la ciudad.

\- Tsunami… yo. – Ella se voltea y acerca a él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Pues yo hace rato que terminé con Kidou, lo estuve pensando un largo tiempo y pues quiero intentarlo contigo, aunque yo sé que tu quizás no sientas nada por mi yo entenderé si no quieres; pero es que cuando te conocí me pareciste un chico increíble, pero siempre fuiste un tarado y no me hiciste caso. – esto último ya lo dijo con algo de disgusto, él sonrió.

\- Está bien, aunque creo que tu no podrás olvidar a Kidou. Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, me pareces una chica divertida y muy linda.

\- ¿Te parezco linda?

\- Pues sí, no estoy ciego. - dijo mientras miraba a otro sitio y rascaba su mejilla.

\- Se hace ya de noche y estamos lejos del hotel, regresemos.

Ambos se dirigieron al hotel, a medio camino Touko aprovechando lo distraído que estaba gritó y saltó a su espalda para que él la cargara lo que quedaba del camino.

\- Que caprichosa.

\- Lo sé.

Él la cargó hasta la entrada. – Llegamos mi princesa de las sirenas, a su castillo.

\- ¡Que bueno! Estoy muerta.

\- Si, yo más. – dijo Tsunami mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

\- No seas tonto, no peso tanto.

\- Yo no dije eso.

\- Lo insinuaste.

Tiempo después ella publicó su nueva relación con Tsunami, así Kidou entendió que ella y él no podrían tener la vida que siempre soñaron juntos, solo guardaría los buenos momentos en su corazón, estaba seguro de que otra chica no ocuparía ese lugar muy pronto.

* * *

Los meses pasaron, las cosas en el mundo del futbol habían estado controladas por el sector v desde hace mucho ya, estuvo todo ese tiempo jugando en la selección italiana jugando después que terminó con Touko cambia sus planes ya que Endou en ese momento es nombrado el nuevo entrenador del Raimon. – ¿Por qué no? - Sonrió. – Cambio de planes.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, Touko viajaba siempre para visitar a su padre y quedarse una semana o dos por lo mucho, ahora él tenía que aceptar que su hija ya estaba volando lejos de su lado.

* * *

Meses después de que todo estuviese en calma Tsunami recibe una llamada de Endou ya que quería alquilar el lugar para todos los que irían, de inmediato se hizo una lista con todos los nombres de los que se alojarían, había personas a las que no conocía del todo. Subió para ir con Touko que estaba en la cama viendo la posibilidad de construir un lugar más grande.

\- ¡Touko! – entró asustándola.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué entras, así como si hubieras visto algo?!

\- Es que dentro de poco vendrán nuestros amigos con los chicos del Raimon.

\- Y ¿qué con eso?

\- Mira la lista.

Touko empezó a leer, paró en cuanto vio su nombre anotado. – Kidou Yuuto ¿pero es que pensé que no quería volver después de lo que pasó acá? O tal vez ya lo ha superado.

\- Ha pasado un año, Touko.

\- Tienes razón, así que supongo que ya tendrá a alguien.

\- No lo sé.

\- Bueno dejando eso de lado, estuve pensando en una nueva ampliación del sitio.

\- Está bien, tal vez nos pongamos a ello luego.

Touko se puso en pie y fue a cambiarse de atuendo ya que habría mucho que hacer antes de que ellos llegaran, además no quería que ninguno de sus amigos la viera. Abrazó a Tsunami.

\- Para cuando ellos lleguen no menciones mi nombre o que yo estoy aquí.

\- Pensé que querías ser la anfitriona.

\- Es un honor cariño, pero por esta vez paso seré invisible, pensé un momento en irme a casa, pero sé que no estarán mucho tiempo acá.

\- Todo puede pasar. ¿no lo crees?

\- Tomaré el riesgo. - Ella sonrió y lo besó.

Trabajaron mucho para recibirlos, él se encargaría de atenderlos personalmente, solo tendría poco personal en el gran hostal al cual algunas veces le llamaba hotel.

* * *

Pasaron los días y aquella tarde ellos llegaron, Touko solo se asomó por su balcón, nadie a excepción de Tsunami sabía que ella estaba ahí mirando todo desde las alturas.

Su mirada se posó sobre Kidou de inmediato, parecía haber cambiado mucho, tanto que se mostraba alegre y calmado al estar en el lugar donde decidieron terminar oficialmente.

Touko tuvo que tener cuidado de no ser vista aun, no quería hablar de asuntos relacionados a su rompimiento con Kidou. Estuvo muy aburrida en su habitación, estaba acostumbrar a salir a dar una vuelta o ir a tomar algo bajo una sombrilla, surfear las olas, pero ahora ella misma estaba encerrada por voluntad propia.

Cuando vio que todo estaba calmo se vistió, recogió su cabello y se puso un sombrero y unas gafas para sol, tomó su bolso y salió, justo ve a Haruna y se oculta, la chica voltea porque creyó ver algo, la pelirroja se movió rápido ya que se sabía cada rincón del hostal y se libró por ahora.

Mezclarse entre las personas que estaban en la playa no era problema pues en la zona había más hospedajes y buscó un lugar lejano.

Si tenía que ser así pues hasta trataría de mantenerse al margen, volvió para la hora de la cena ya que en el comedor todos estaban sentados y nadie se fijaría en ella, solo que Tsunami preparó un plato y lo envió con uno del personal hasta el último piso, Haruna al ver como se hablaban los dos ya lo sospechaba.

Ya era muy tarde, Haruna había salido del baño y fue a su habitación para luego salir y buscar respuestas.

Subió hasta el piso donde estaban las habitaciones más grandes del sitio, sabía que Touko y Tsunami eran novios hace mucho, así que asumió que ambos compartían cuarto, las puertas eran blancas a excepción de una que era de madera oscura, ella tocó la puerta y escuchó un – Adelante- por parte de Tsunami.

Entró y preguntó inmediatamente. - ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- ¿A quién te refieres? - dijo calmado Tsunami mientras armaba un barco en una botella y sin despegar la mirada.

\- Pues a Touko, tu novia.

\- Está en su habitación, es la de al dado.

\- Pues perdón, con permiso voy a hablar con ella de algo.

Haruna cerró la puerta y en efectivo la habitación de la chica era la de al lado, su impulso fue abrir sin tocar, estaba muy bien organizada, entró y admiró todo lo que había, estaba mirando el armario, Touko salió del baño ya que se había duchado y con solo ver la figura de la peli azul se quedó inmóvil y trató de volver y ocultarse en el baño, pero era tarde ya que Haruna escuchó sus pasos y volteó.

\- Touko. – La llamó y esta dejó su postura de hurtadillas y relajó su cuerpo ahora que ya habían dado con ella.

Volteó y sonrió. – Hola Haruna. ¿Cómo es que supiste?

\- ¿Que estabas aquí? Fácil, tu vida desde hace mucho está aquí. Eso es muy obvio.

\- Bueno, solo voy a ver a mi padre algunas veces y en otras quedo de verme con Rika.

\- Es que antes era todo diferente entre nosotras, entre mi hermano y tú.

\- Ya, que más quise yo que lo nuestro volviera a surgir, jamás me perdonaré lo que le hice, fui inmadura en ese momento, traté de arreglarlo, pero todo lo que construimos se hizo pedazos poco a poco, así que para no lastimarnos más lo dejamos y cada uno tomó su camino, lo lamento tanto Haruna.

\- Está bien, te aprecio mucho, pero es que tenía la esperanza de que fuésemos cuñadas.

\- Ahora tú dime, ¿existe alguien en la vida de Kidou ahora?

\- Pues no exactamente simplemente que ya que él está libre una que otra chica quiera con él.

\- Me quedaré tranquila si tiene a alguien que cuide de él, por lo menos he estado este tiempo pidiendo para que conozca a una buena chica.

\- Oh bueno, puede que tus plegarias hayan sido escuchadas, no sé tal vez y mi hermano tenga oportunidad con alguien.

\- Si, yo espero lo mismo, además desde que comencé con Tsunami no me ha ido mal como esperaba, además él me respeta, me comprende, somos socios, nos divertimos juntos surfeando.

\- Entonces tú y él no han… ya sabes.

\- Haruna, por favor claro que sí ha pasado, además fui primero de tu hermano. – Haruna levantó el dedo para hacer una pregunta, pero esta se adelantó. – Y no, no te diré la diferencia de ambos.

\- De acuerdo. Bueno me voy, buenas noches y por fa seguimos en contacto, te extrañamos mucho.

\- Y yo a todos, buenas noches Haruna.

Haruna luego de salir de la habitación de Touko, ya cuando llega a un determinado pasillo fija la vista en la futura nueva novia para su hermano y la sigue.

* * *

Era el día siguiente, nuevamente se sentía prisionera, decidió salir ya que dentro de poco todos dejarían el hotel, se puso sus accesorios para pasar desapercibida, tomó una revista y caminó por el pasillo mientras iba ojeando las páginas hasta que tropezó con alguien.

Ambas de inmediato se disculparon, siguieron sus caminos, aunque Touko volteó un momento y luego se dirigió a la salida para irse a la playa un rato y volver antes de que los otros partieran.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta volvió y fue al balcón de antes para verlos a todos, se enfocó en Kidou y la chica de antes, los dos discutían un poco, al final ella tomó lugar a su lado para la foto que se tomaría el grupo. Luego de eso ella notó que él se había dado cuenta de su presencia, al notar si mirada ella de inmediato decidió entrar.

* * *

_**Yo siento que esto le faltan arreglos por lo menos que encaje un poco a la versión de IEGo, no es que se apegue tanto a la línea original XP que yo cometo siempre esos errores por ver la serie y no prestar atención a detalles importantes we. Faltas ortográficas, falta revisión.**_


	3. Devuelta en Inazuma Town

**Devuelta en Inazuma Town**

* * *

Habiendo abandonado el hotel todos sus amigos, Touko bajó y se encontró con Tsunami. – Ya se han ido.

\- Si, he visto un poco por el balcón.

\- ¿Qué sentiste al saber que estabas cerca de Kidou?

\- Supongo que se avivaron los recuerdos, además quisiera saber si él está bien o si ha encontrado a alguien.

\- Lo ha superado, hasta el momento no tiene a nadie, pero si que hay alguien interesada en él.

Tsunami sabía que ella aún lo seguía amando, si decidía ir tras él en algún momento lo aceptaría, después de todo estuvo presente en aquella escena de celos que le montó Kidou a ambos.

Todo siguió como siempre los siguientes meses, ambos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo momentos, haciendo planes a futuros. Touko y él estuvieron de acuerdo en no tener hijos para enfocarse en sus aficiones y trabajos.

Bajo una palmera sobre una toalla, Touko descansaba sobre el pecho de Tsunami, él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

\- Jousuke...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Te amo.

\- Pequeña Touko, yo igual.

Touko se volteó para mirarlo y besarlo. – Oye... - dijo audible para él. – ¿Si vamos a nadar? Ven. – se pone de pie y lo toma de la mano para que se parara y lo llevó dentro del agua.

Empezaron a salpicarse el uno al otro, ella corrió viendo que se acercaba para atraparla, cuando él por fin le dio alcance la tomó en brazos y la balanceó un poco. - ¡No!

\- ¡Oh si!- La lanzó al agua, ella al salir de ahí fue a por él en cuanto a ella estaba amenazando con hacer algo de lo que él tuvo miedo. – No es buena idea estamos en el agua. – dijo nervioso.

\- Pero ya verás.

\- Tranquila cariño, esta noche prepararé tu plato favorito.

\- Bueno, con eso te perdono.

Nadaron un rato, luego salieron del agua y miraron el paisaje, con una bella puesta de sol en cual siempre hacía que el agua brillase de una manera mágica.

* * *

Pronto llegó el otoño en Inazuma y Natsumi llamó a Touko la cual estaba atendiendo la llamada desde el restaurante, se puso feliz de escuchar la voz de la castaña, hacía un día soleado en Okinawa más en Inazuma hacía algo de frío. - Natsumi...

\- Cuanto tiempo, Touko.

\- Así es.

Charlaron un rato; Tsunami mantuvo distancia al escuchar que Touko mencionaba que regresaría a Inazuma.

\- Quiero que todas nos reunamos, es para una causa que me ha pedido una amiga. Qué me dices si vienes. – Dijo Natsumi desde la otra línea.

\- Por supuesto que iré, arreglo unas cosas y regreso a Inazuma. Estoy impaciente por volverlas a ver.

Al finalizar la llamada Touko sonríe y se encuentra con Tsunami. - Iré de regreso a Inazuma, Natsumi quiere que ayude junto a las chicas a una amiga.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendrás que empacar unos abrigos para mantenerte en calor.

\- ¡Cierto! no había pensado en ello, todo este tiempo mi guardarropas ha sido de verano, debo de tener algo guardado en algún sitio de mi armario.

Touko estaba muy emocionada, siguió haciendo una lista de lo que llevaría, Tsunami borró un poco la sonrisa pues quien sabe si el destino volvería a juntar a Kidou y a ella. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía, su implacable energía y vitalidad, siempre alegre. Subió con algo de resignación para ir a ayudarla con lo que iba a llevar.

\- Estaré de vuelta en unos días. - Dijo mientras cerraba su maletín y se sentaba sobre la cama. - le enviaré un mensaje a mi padre pues me quedaré en casa.

En la noche Tsunami se encargó del transporte de Touko para que en la mañana la vinieran a recoger y llevar al puerto. Llegó el día siguiente, él no sabía como las horas habían avanzado así de rápido, solo sintió los cálidos labios de Touko sobre los suyos despidiéndose para luego abordar el auto. Reaccionó y se acercó un poco. - Nos vemos, cuídate y buen viaje. - Ella asintió y el auto emprendió el camino. - Espero regreses a este que es tu hogar. - dijo para sí el peli rosa.

Touko envió unos mensajes a su padre, una limusina la estaría esperando. El viaje fue largo, empezó con el sol encima y terminó por ponerse su abrigo llegando a puerto ya que el clima había cambiado mucho en las horas que estuvo navegando. Al bajar del ferry vio a su padre, corrió para abrazarlo. - Bienvenida de vuelta a Inazuma, hija mía.

Ella se separa. - Gracias, padre. - el chofer tomó el maletín para llevarlo al vehículo. - Tengo tanto que contarte. - Platicaron de camino a la mansión sobre el viaje en ferry. - Deberías de venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.

\- Me lo pensaré.

Al llegar a la mansión la reciben todos los sirvientes de la casa, ella saludó pues hace mucho se había marchado y estaba feliz de verlos nuevamente, el mayordomo se acercó y le dio la bienvenida además comentó que en la pieza aguardaba una sorpresa. Ella subió con paso apresurado y abrió las puertas, en eso una chica le abraza. - No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho falta.

\- Rika...- pronunció suavemente y correspondió el abrazo. - Te he extrañado igual. - cuando se separaron Touko sonrió y preguntó. - ¿Cuando has llegado?

\- Esta mañana, pero tú amiga mía, cuéntame ¿cómo te encuentras? percibo el olor salado sobre tu cabello.

\- Eso es por que nado y hago surf a diario.

\- Bueno y ¿para cuando es la boda con Tsunami?- Rika toma asiento al igual que Touko.

\- Pues entre los dos lo hemos hablado y pues no habrá boda. - Rika se sorprendió mucho, hizo algunas preguntas, si se amaban ¿por qué no planeaban una boda en el futuro? - Es que así lo decidimos, puede que suene como una tontería pero ambos tenemos en mente disfrutar y cumplir metas, sin ataduras y...

\- Sin hijos ¿cierto? - Touko asintió y esta suspiró. - Llegará un momento en que ambos querrán formar familia, créeme soy experta en estos asuntos.

\- Pues no lo sé. - Touko se levantó para aligerarse un poco de la ropa que traía puesta, tomó su móvil y marcó.

Tsunami estaba sentado frente al mar sobre una toalla extendida, cabizbajo por la tranquilidad que había, antes no lo habría notado la falta que le hacía ella, ya que siempre recorrían las playas jugaban fútbol sobre la cálida arena, pero ahora se sentía vacío sin ganas de hacer mucho hasta que su móvil sonó, volteó y miró que era Touko, así que atendió lo más rápido que pudo, su corazón dio un salto de felicidad al escuchar su voz, hablaron un rato, estaba feliz de que llegó a salvo hasta su casa. Luego de la charla se puso a meditar pues le parecía extraño que hace tiempo ella viajó y no sintió lo mismo que ahora. - Es que me he enamorado y creo que no puedo vivir sin ella.

Touko ya había terminado de hablar, Rika había escuchado un poco la desesperación de Tsunami por teléfono. - Creo que le haces falta.

\- Eso creo, nunca lo había escuchado así. Llevamos un año juntos y en primera pensé que solo me daba una oportunidad por lástima.

\- Supongo que se enamoró de ti con el tiempo, pero es muy lento para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Había pasado un rato, Rika llamó a Natsumi para confirmar la asistencia y que ambas estaban en Inazuma. Las horas pasaban y Touko de vez en cuando enviaba mensajes a Tsunami. Luego de que ambas cenaran, regresaron a la pieza pero de camino el padre de Touko la llama pues tenía que hablarle.

Ella cambia de rumbo hasta el despacho, su padre estaba serio con respecto a lo que tenía que decir. - Touko yo sé que rompiste con Kidou Yuuto hace un año, el señor Kidou y yo estuvimos hablando de que uniríamos a nuestras familias.

\- Lo siento tanto por todo lo que ocasioné.

\- Creo que no sería tan tarde como para que se arreglen las cosas entre ustedes.

\- Pero ¿es que olvidas a mi actual novio? Me brindó su ayuda cuando más la necesité, me apoyó en todo momento con mi relación, al final no pude solucionarlo decidí darle una oportunidad... por que él ya me gustaba desde antes. Si no puedes aceptar mi actual relación tal vez sea mejor que me regrese a Okinawa después de que termine lo que vine a hacer. - Touko sale del lugar mientras su padre intenta que regrese para poder hablar.

Ella llegó a su pieza algo enojada, Rika preguntó a que la llamaba su padre, pero esta no dijo mucho y omitió aquella conversación transformándola en que solo quería hablar de algunos negocios e inversiones del proyecto. Se acostó pronto aunque la peli aqua no se tragaba mucho lo que decía ya que en su rostro había algo de enojo desde que entró a la habitación.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
